Algo Bueno
by MiloLM
Summary: [HUMANIZADO; Reverse-AU]. Solamente esa chica con la que se había topado por accidente sería uno de los pocos y casi inexistentes buenos recuerdos en su vida. [Shiniangelo].


**Nombre del one-shot:** Algo Bueno.

 **Personajes:** Leonardo Hamato, Miguel Ángel Hamato, Donatello Hamato, Abril O'Neil y Shinigami.

 **Pairing:** ¿Shiniangelo? [Shini x Mikey].

 **Línea de tiempo:** Reverse-AU/Humanos. No-canon.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer TMNT versión humana; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Nick. OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Reverse-AU [Universo Contrario]. Situaciones dramáticas, poco cómicas, algo románticas, dolorosas y sádicas. Escenas subidas de tono [+13]; se recomienda discreción. Gore [Escenas sangrientas]. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Puntos a tener en cuenta:** Narración. —Diálogo. _«Pensamientos»._

 **Clasificación:** T

 **Categoría:** Suspenso, Drama, [ligero] Romance.

 **Total de palabras:** 2165.

 **Notas:** Esto también es algo que llevaba tiempo planeado, solamente que no me aparecía la inspiración adecuada para escribirlo :'v

Peeero aquí está :D

Un pequeño recorrido por la vida del menor de los Hamato en la versión _reverse_.

¡Lean! :'D

* * *

 **Summary:** Solamente esa chica con la que se había topado por accidente sería uno de los pocos y casi nulos buenos recuerdos en su existencia.

* * *

 ** _Algo Bueno_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

—¡Ya basta, por favor! —suplica uno de los chicos el cual estaba tan o más maltratado incluso que sus compañeros. Con sus ojos inundados de lágrimas observa al muchacho rubio que tiene enfrente quien no demuestra sino una sonrisa cruel y oscura en tanto sus ojos destellan maldad pura.

—¿Qué? —Suelta una interrogación con su bonita voz de niño que iba perfecto con su rostro de ángel pero que no se adecua para nada a su grotesca personalidad. El muchacho que está tirado de rodillas en el suelo tiembla al oírlo hablar y soltar ligeras risas macabras—. Pero si ustedes fueron los que me atacaron primero. —Aclara con burla en su tono de voz suave.

A su alrededor puede ver la peor de las masacres. Todos los integrantes de aquel grupo de vándalos que están prácticamente fuera de combate, y quizás por mucho tiempo. El chico al que habían intentado atacar les había roto los brazos, las piernas, el rostro y varios huesos más con tal de dejarlos a todos y cada uno de ellos inconscientes en tanto se desangraban lentamente. Solamente al líder no le había mutilado aún —porque sabía que en cuestión de segundos él también podría terminar como los demás—.

Acerc una de sus manos a su boca limpiándose la herida que ellos le habían logrado hacer, el cual era un labio ligeramente roto. Sonríe al probar su propia sangre y se hinca en una rodilla para estar a la altura del muchacho a quien estaba a punto de asesinar.

—¿Quieres que te deje vivir? —Pregunta tranquilo y su contrario asiente con rapidez mientras más lágrimas se escapan de sus ojos. Miguel Ángel suelta una ligera risa siniestra y afirma levemente con la cabeza—. Está bien —lo agarra del cuello con fuerza a la par que una sonrisa psicópata hace aparición en su cara—. Pero solamente para que les adviertas a los demás que conmigo no se juega.

Y lo suelta con brusquedad. El chico desconocido se pone de pie con dificultad y sale tan rápido como puede (lo cual no es mucho ya que tiene una pierna rota).

Miguel Ángel se queda ahí por unos momentos ya sin sonrisa ni ojos destellantes se yergue mirando toda la masacre a su alrededor. Suspira con cansancio y chasquea la lengua con hastío.

—Esto le va a costar caro a padre.

 ** _. . ._**

—¡¿Qué hiciste qué?! —exclama casi espantado el hombre luego de escuchar lo que su hijo le había informado.

El adolescente suelta un suspiro de cansancio.

 _«Aquí viene el regaño»_ piensa con desinterés rodando sus bonitos ojos cielo claro a la par que su padre empieza a decir mil y un cosas malas hacia él. Siempre es lo mismo. Él termina por meterse en problemas y herir a alguien a tal punto de asesinarlo. Luego su padre aparece con gritos y un castigo severo que le deja claras cicatrices. Y todo acaba simplemente para volver a la rutina monótona donde el hombre no le dirige ni una sola buena palabra hasta que terminara nuevamente por meterse en líos.

Y esta vez nuevamente el hombre debía pagar los gastos del hospital de aquellos chicos a los que su hijo casi asesinó. No era nada del otro mundo, ya que después de todo conformaban una de las familias más ricas de New York.

El problema era la reputación.

Pero eso a Miguel Ángel le importaba poco y nada.

—Vaya, hermanito —habla con su típico tono burlón y malintencionado el mayor de los hermanos Hamato. Este pelinegro se recuesta sobre el rubio que suelta un gruñido de fastidio y se limpia la sangre que corre por su mejilla a causa del castigo que ha sufrido—. Una vez más hiciste enojar a padre. Eres increíble, ¿lo sabes? Eres verdaderamente suicida.

—Cállate, bastardo de mierda —gruñe con molestia el ojiceleste a la par que aparta con enojo a su hermano—. A diferencia de ti yo no mato sin razón.

—Eres tan patético —comenta con gracia y maldad Leo en tanto hace un gesto ligero de soberbia—. Si los mataras entonces no tendrías que pagar hospital, y nadie se enteraría. Así de simple, niño inútil.

—Tsk —chasquea la lengua con molestia y empuja al mayor para abrirse paso hacia la salida—. Piérdete, idiota.

—Pero que hermanito más molesto resultas ser, Mikey. —Bromea una última vez el pelinegro mientras muestra una sonrisa sádica y oscura.

Miguel Ángel simplemente lo deja de lado y se aleja de allí ignorando cualquier tipo de palabras que fueran dirigidas para herirlo y hacerlo sentirse rebajado.

Él nunca podría sentirse inferior a nadie.

 _ **. . .**_

—Hasta mañana, Shini. —Se despide con una sonrisa la muchacha de ojos mieles hacia su amiga de cabellos azabaches.

Esta le sonríe dulcemente y sin decir nada hace una despedida con la mano para luego comenzar a alejarse de allí, sosteniendo con fuerza los libros entre sus brazos. Camina un par de cuadras siempre con la mirada gacha. La gente de ese país era reconocida por ser egoísta y malvada, que era prácticamente lo contrario a cómo antes la habían educado en Japón. Así que prefería mantener los ojos en el suelo y evitar cualquier contacto visual. No quería ver el alma de las personas, no quería conocerlos, no quería entrometerse.

Pero lastimosamente su estrategia para no ver a las personas a los ojos a veces termina por resultar mal.

Como esas veces en las que se choca con alguien por no ver bien a la gente pasar.

Como en ese mismo momento, donde cae de trasero al suelo tirando todos sus preciados libros alrededor.

—¡Oye, fíjate por donde vas!

La voz de la persona con quien chocó no era la típica de reclamo que casi siempre oye venir de algún adulto. Era una voz juvenil y de no ser por ese tono furibundo seguramente parecería una voz dulce. La voz de un muchacho exactamente joven.

Levanta la vista encontrándose efectivamente con ese muchacho con quien chocó. Y queda pasmada con verlo simplemente. Era de hebras casi rizadas de color dorado y bonitos ojos de zircón brillante casi como pedazos de cielo despejado. Además poseía unos rasgos finos que no cualquier persona llegaría a tener. Pero su rostro también tenía ligeras manchas de sangre —y supo que era sangre porque ella era experta en esa área—. Y él se notaba enojado, muy enojado. También su suéter blanco estaba con manchas de sangre.

 _«¿Cómo es posible que alguien salga en ese estado a la calle?»_ se pregunta confundida e impactada.

Y entonces siente el par de orbes calando en ella trayendo consigo un veneno casi mortífero y horrible. Pero eso la hace reaccionar al instante.

—Oh, l-lo siento —se disculpa torpemente y enseguida empieza a juntar sus libros del suelo. Pronto nota que el rubio está dispuesto a irse—. ¡Oye! ¿N-no me vas a ayudar?

Y él se detiene para luego soltar un suspiro y mirarla fríamente. Pero esa mirada no hizo más que sonrojar sin causa racional a la pelinegra.

—¿Por qué debería? —Inquiere, fastidiado—. No fue mi culpa que tú fueras una niñata torpe.

¿Niñata? ¿Enserio la había llamado así? ¡Sí él parecía menor que ella!

Aprieta los labios y frunce el ceño para luego volver a centrarse en sus cosas ya sin importarle el hecho de que el culpable de ese desastre decidiera irse sin más o siquiera despedirse.

Pero... había algo en él que le llamó la atención. O quizá le preocupó. Quería saber específicamente porqué tenía tanta sangre encima también.

—No me molestes más. —Ordena el rubio fríamente para después decidirse a desaparecer de una buena vez entre el tumulto de gente que pasa por esa vereda.

La muchacha se yergue sin decir nada con libros ya en brazos. Y lo mira alejarse con cierta pena y vergüenza. Sabe que se arrepentirá luego pero en ese momento lo sigue rápidamente hasta alcanzarlo y detenerlo con una mano en su hombro.

El muchachito se para y gira la cabeza y la mira de forma asesina.

—Suéltame. —Exige con voz gélida y con los ojos chispeando cual cazador sanguinario y malévolo.

Shinigami rápidamente aparta la mano y desvía la vista con nervios.

—S-solo quería s-saber... cuál es tu nombre. —Aclara tímidamente jugando ligeramente con sus propios dedos.

El chico queda en blanco por momentos procesando las palabras oídas, hasta que finalmente sonríe sádicamente y se gira por completo a encararla sin borrar esa mueca que estaba mezclada con oscura maldad. Y en sus ojos se puede ver lo inferior que está viendo a la pelinegra (como un simple insecto, como mera basura).

—Mira, linda —habla con soberbia—. Hoy no tengo humor para conseguir una compañía, pero... podrías buscarme esta noche en la mansión Hamato, ¿no te parece?

Lo primero que Shinigami siente es una increíble ofensa. Obviamente el muchacho la ha tomado por algún tipo de acompañante nocturno y una de esas chicas fáciles que solo buscaban diversión en esa ciudad. Va a darle una buena bofetada por ello pero entonces rememora las otras palabras que había pronunciado.

Especialmente ese apellido. Hamato. El apellido bien conocido en la ciudad.

¿Acaso ese chico es de esa familia?

Retrocede un par de pasos confundiéndolo.

—Mm... ¿Quizás eres algo tímida? —Dice burlesco él—. Tranquila, no te haré daño. Bueno... quizá no tanto. Entonces, ¿quieres, preciosa?

Eso a la joven le da una gran repugnancia pero debido a su autocontrol prefiere ignorarlo y centrarse en lo que era importante.

—No, en realidad no —niega tranquilamente dejando confundido al muchacho—. Pero creo que necesitas ir a un hospital enseguida, esas heridas-

—No te incumbe —interrumpe con la voz sombría y rápidamente aparta la mirada—. No vuelvas a hablarme.

Y sin más se aleja de nuevo perdiéndose entre la multitud a la que poco y nada les importaba toda la escena que se había formado frente a sus narices.

 _ **. . .**_

—Nadie nunca se había preocupado por mí de esa forma... —comenta en un susurro y enseguida siente un pinchazo doloroso en el brazo—. ¡Au! ¡Oye! Eso fue intencional, ¿verdad? —interroga con molestia hacia el castaño, su hermano científico.

Este simplemente lo mira con frialdad y se aleja y tira la jeringa que había usado en Mikey. Por otro lado, el rubio sana las heridas de su cuerpo a una velocidad increíble.

—Que no te sorprenda —habla de repente el mayor en tanto revisa unas cosas en su escritorio—. Eres alguien con una apariencia atractiva. Obviamente las chicas te perseguirán.

—Sí, ya sé —afirma con hastío colocándose una camisa blanca—. Pero esa chica me dijo que no me buscaba por lo de siempre. Incluso creí ver preocupación verdadera por mí.

—Sí, claro —suelta sarcástico el de ojos rubí—. Yo no me fiaría. Las mujeres son todas unas maniáticas de poder.

De repente un estruendoso sonido inunda el laboratorio, y eso había sido a causa de que cierta pelirroja había abierto las puertas de golpe. Ambos la miran. Llena de sangre en el rostro y cuerpo pero con una sonrisa dulce en los labios. Trae consigo arrastrando descuidadamente un cuerpo femenino desconocido y totalmente ensangrentado.

El muchacho de lentes sonríe complacido y se acerca a ella.

—Bien hecho, Abril. —Afirma con amabilidad.

Miguel Ángel chasquea la lengua y se dirige a la salida.

—Conque todas están sedientas de poder. —Comenta con molestia antes de salir y mirando de reojo a la ojiazul.

Donatello sonríe de lado.

—Algunas en cambio quieren que alguien les quite el poder.

Y el menor sale rápidamente de ahí. Su hermano podría ser un genio, pero estaba loco. No quería estar cerca de él y menos teniendo a una chica como esa —una asesina despiadada que lo era por amor— cerca. Le daba repugnancia.

Pero su vida en sí era un asco.

Solamente esa chica con la que se había topado por accidente sería uno de los pocos y casi nulos buenos recuerdos en su existencia.

Esperaba poder verla de nuevo.

* * *

 **¿Fin?**


End file.
